


The Nutella Incident

by Crystalnymphetamine



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Loqi doesn't like it when he's faced with complete silence, Loqi doesn't've manners and refuses to announce himself if a door isn't flat out locked, Lunafreya is the responsible adult of the Fleuret household, Ravus is an actual Manchild, Ravus/Nutella is the true romance of FFXV, it just happens off-screen, like everything important generally does on this game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalnymphetamine/pseuds/Crystalnymphetamine
Summary: Ravus really loves Nutella.Lunafreya really thinks he needs to chill.Loqi just wants those stupid papers, man come on don't look at him like that, he's doing his best.





	The Nutella Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my tumblr.

It was quiet. Too quiet, even for a saturday morning, Loqi couldn’t help but to feel unnerved, why did that scumbag Ardyn have to send him of all people to pester Ravus about those reports he was supposed to deliver last week?

As he approached Ravus’s office, he saw the door ajar ‘might as well, it _is_ technically already open, so I dont _have_ to knock’ he thought as he barged in nonchalantly, immediately, Ravus stopped typing on his laptop and his eyes met Loqi’s with a frown, lips pursed tightly, he wasn’t sure if it was just the initial impression, but Loqi could swear he looked angrier than normal.

“Uh… The chancellor sent me to… Ask about those papers… Um.. T-the ones from… Last week…” God. He was just too stonefaced for Loqi’s comfort at times.

He did nothing but stare in silence. 

‘I don’t get paid enough for this shit’ Loqi thought, really, it  was unnerving… Was Ravus even _here_? 

“Right… Okay… I’ll just… Come back later…” he mumbled awkwardly, quickly walking out of the room and shutting the door, whatever he may or may not have interrupted, he didn’t want to think about if Ravus was frowning that much more than normal.

In the office, Ravus took a big gulp, finally swallowing the last of his nutella, before quickly shoveling another spoonful into his mouth, Loqi could be so rude, interrupting his snacktime so nonchalantly.

He rolled his eyes and continued his blogging endeavours, though soon after Lunafreya burst into the room, she was fuming, did she not look like an adorable little puppy, she’d be very intimidating right now.

“Did you /seriously/ eat two large jars of nutella on your own again? Ravus, they were mine, I was saving them up to make a cake for your birthday” Lunafreya spoke in exasperation, she’s gonna have to start hiding sweets from him at this rate…

“Since when can you cook, let alone bake?” Ravus spoke, muffled by all the gooey hazelnut-chocolate goodness from the spoonfull he _just_ shoved into his mouth.

“Wow… Just wow… I’m out, bye, I’m gone, I’m not putting up with your sass, young man”

“…whatever _mum_ ”


End file.
